Child-resistant or lockable containers, wherein multiple movements are required to open the container, have many uses. One use for a lockable container is to control the dispensing of medicine and medicaments in the form of pills and tablets. For example, locking caps on medicine bottles are well known. The typical locking cap mechanism requires a coordinated alignment and tipping, or axial pressure, or inward radial squeezing while turning the cap to remove it from its container in order to access the medicaments.
By way of another example, medicines are packaged in convenient flat boxes, which are difficult to secure with child-resistant features. Many medicaments in the form of tablets are sold in blister packs—blisters formed on a sheet sealed by a barrier that is punctured when extracting a tablet from a blister. When a typical cardboard flat box holding one or more blister packs is opened the entire contents of the package is exposed, making all of the tablets immediately available. The dangers posed by children with access to a large quantity of tablets not intended for their consumption is self evident.